There has been much interest recently in synthesizing nanometer sized particles because of their potential applications in materials sciences and therapeutics. The formation of these particles can occur through a number of techniques, varying from polymerization to dissolution and precipitation, oxidation and reduction, as well as coalescence. Current techniques begin with a liquid state or a solid material dissolved in a solvent, then the dispersed phase is quenched to a solid state and the continuous phase and solvent are removed to produce the nanoparticles, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,018,657 and 6,932,983. Solid materials have also been coalesced into micro or nanometer sized particles by heating, dissolving, reducing, or otherwise treated to form a colloid of interest, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,526; 6,755,886; and 7,087,523 as demonstrative examples.
These methods of treating solids and forming organic and inorganic nano and microstructures are difficult to control, resulting in irregular colloids with high dispersity.